


Hush, This Is a Library

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent is a librarian and that – coupled with her impeccable taste in fashion – somehow feeds one of Aurora's more explicit fantasies.</p><p>Light-hearted smut with a hint of Dom!Maleficent/sub!Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, This Is a Library

**Author's Note:**

> This was a teacher/student fic at first, and then it kind of morphed... I don't know. Libraries are cool.

" _Aurora_."

"It's not my fault you dress like that," Aurora objected, pouting slightly.

Maleficent frowned and looked down at her clothes. Modestly high heels, a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. It wasn't especially revealing. Looking up again, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"You dress like you're about to walk down a catwalk." She licked her lips, eyes raking over Maleficent's impeccable figure. "Or maybe like you're straight out of someone's wet dream," she added quietly.

"I wonder whose dream that would be." Maleficent gave Aurora a long look, obviously mulling over her options. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, a hint of worry lacing her voice.

"Yes, definitely," Aurora said, trying and failing to stop herself from grinning. "You won't hurt me. I mean you will, kind of, but I'll like it. Or I'll tell you to stop," she rambled. "I trust you."

A twitch in Maleficent's lips told Aurora everything she needed to know. "Alright." Maleficent shook her head, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "You have ridiculous fantasies, Beastie."

Aurora just beamed in response.

"Well, I should be going then," Maleficent said, getting to her feet. As she was just about to leave, she turned around. "Oh, one more thing." Her expression grew decidedly hungrier. "Take off your panties."

"What?" Aurora blurted out. "I can't–"

"If we're going to do this, we'll do this _my_ way." She tilted her nose up just a bit. "After all, it is _my_ library."

After a moment of consideration, Aurora reached under her skirt with shaky hands and pulled her underwear down. Somehow, despite Maleficent being the only one to see it, taking them off made her palms sweaty and her heartbeat speed up more than she would have thought possible.

"Thank you, dear," Maleficent hummed and took the decidedly damp panties with a smirk. "I'll leave you to your reading then." With that, she stepped away, the sounds of her heels hitting the marble floor echoing throughout the library.

Aurora squirmed in her chair, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't working. She looked around in an attempt to divert her attention from the growing heat between her legs, but that didn't help too much either. She was sitting in the library where Maleficent worked, long after closing when only the two of them remained. It wasn't the first time they had stayed to get a little intimate time to themselves, but it was the first time they were doing something quite so... _elaborate_ , in the library or anywhere else.

This time, Aurora had finally blurted out one of her dirtier fantasies, hoping Maleficent would at least consider it. A shiver tore through her body and she had to bite her lip not to moan out loud, remembering the look in Maleficent's eyes just before she had walked away just minutes earlier. Oh, she had _definitely_ considered it. As difficult as it was to get Maleficent to do any kind of _questionable_ role play, when she eventually got in character, it was amazing in so many ways.

Rubbing her thighs together, Aurora wondered when Maleficent would return. She had tried to read her "questionable choice in literature" (Aurora huffed at the thought; she only read _excellent_ erotic fiction) but the thought of the coming evening was more or less short-circuiting her brain. Her ears were twitching at every odd noise in the large, old building, searching for those telltale taps from Maleficent's heels.

She worried her lip, staring accusingly at the jumbled words on the book in front of her. They weren't helping the slightest. What she needed was something a little more hands on. Where was Maleficent? Maybe she could start in advance – just a little – to keep the fire burning, so to speak. Confident in her lust-addled reasoning, she dipped a hand down, hesitating on her stomach for a moment before moving down over downy hair to cup her sex. She shuddered and smiled happily. She needed this so _badly_.

" _Miss._ " 

The sharp voice, seemingly out of nowhere, made her flinch. She snapped to attention, immediately pulling her hand away in panic, loving and hating the way her body thrummed with pleasure at having been caught. "Uh, yes?" she answered meekly.

Maleficent took a few steps towards her, stopping just in front of the table where Aurora was sitting. Aurora could barely hold back a needy moan; Maleficent was wearing _glasses_. It was so awfully, ridiculously cliche, but Aurora couldn't help it. The fantasy that had plagued her mind for months was basically standing in front of her, making her stomach flip and her loins grow even wetter.

"This is a library, Miss." Maleficent tilted her nose up and gave Aurora a disapproving look. "Not a frat house."

"Yes, Ma'am," Aurora hurriedly responded, licking her dry lips. "I was just reading," she flitted her eyes down to her book and her cheeks instantly turned even redder, "...this."

Maleficent leaned forward and closed the book, raising an eyebrow as she saw the title. "'Lost Between Her Legs'. I see," she said flatly. Straightening, she crossed her arms. "However, not even our more... _rancid_ books are _wet_ , Miss."

Aurora, who had been busy noticing how the top buttons on Maleficent's blouse was unbuttoned, giving Aurora tantalizing glints of lace, blinked and gave Maleficent a confused look. Following Maleficent's reproachful eyes, she looked down on her hand. Which was glistening. "Oh! I– I wasn't, ah, I–"

"I'm afraid the library doesn't take kindly to delinquents like yourself," Maleficent said coldly. "You are not welcome here anymore. You will leave immediately."

"Wait!" Aurora flew out of the chair just as Maleficent turned on her heel to leave. "But I'm– I always come here, and I love the books–"

"I can see that," Maleficent huffed, tossing a dismissive glance over her shoulder.

"There has to be something I can do to stay?" Aurora fiddled with her fingers, doing her best not to rub her thighs together in anticipation. "Please?"

Maleficent turned fully and regarded Aurora with critical eyes. "I suppose it would be prudent to give you another chance. However, since you are apparently unable to follow even the simplest norms, the only alternative left that I can find would be some _old-fashioned_ discipline."

"I'll do anything," Aurora enthusiastically nodded, her breath growing quicker by the second.

Maleficent sighed, as if this was just another tedious chore she had to fill her days with as a librarian. She pulled out a chair and sat down. When Aurora didn't move, she let out an impatient sigh and gestured her over. "I have other things to attend to, girl."

Aurora nodded again and hurried around the table, taking a shaky breath when Maleficent patted her lap, her indifferent expression never changing. Swallowing hard, Aurora carefully lay down across Maleficent's thighs. Blood was pounding in her ears, her mouth was dry and her body was pulsating with heated anticipation. She felt utterly exposed, lying on Maleficent's lap, the embarrassment making her flush spread to her neck and ear tips too. Still, the humiliation did nothing to lessen her lust; if anything, it did the exact opposite. She was about to get spanked like a naughty child... and she loved it.

Maleficent let out a noise of disapproval as she pulled up Aurora's short skirt, revealing her lack of underwear. "I shouldn't be surprised. You obviously have no sense of decency."

"Sorry, Ma'am," Aurora quickly apologized in a small voice, dipping her head forward and letting her hair cover her flushed face and ears.

"You will be," Maleficent murmured. Slowly, she ran a hand up over Aurora's thigh and buttocks, caressing the skin. Then without warning, she lifted it and let it come down hard with a loud slap. Aurora yelped and flinched but Maleficent held her steady. "This is a library, girl," Maleficent scolded her, slapping the other cheek. "You will be quiet, or you will leave."

Overwhelmed by the sudden burning pain in her bottom, Aurora could only nod frantically. "Yes, Ma'am! I'll be quiet."

Blow after blow rained down on Aurora's buttocks, the pain mixing with the delicious pleasure that only grew with each hit. Aurora squirmed and whimpered and whined, but somehow managed to keep quiet enough, seeing how Maleficent never slowed down.

"So you can follow instructions, with the proper motivation," Maleficent hummed when her hand finally stopped. "To an extent, at least."

By now, Aurora was sure she had left a wet mark on Maleficent's skirt. Her legs was shaky and her head was spinning and all she could focus on was the incredible need between her legs. If she could only–

"Do you think you have had enough, girl?"

Aurora blinked, her mind not ready to deal with long sentences. When she didn't respond, another slap hit Aurora' bottom and she jerked, letting out a strangled moan. She couldn't help it; it felt so damn _good_.

"I asked you a question." Maleficent leaned closer, her breath warm against Aurora's neck. "Do you think you deserve _more_ of this, girl?"

More. Aurora's eyes widened and she whimpered at the thought. Yes. _More_. "Yes, Ma'am, please," she whined, despite the stinging pain. She wanted more, she _needed_ more. "Please, more." She would have begged and pleaded until her throat was raw if Maleficent had wanted.

Maleficent chuckled darkly. "I suspected as much," she murmured. She moved her hand down, running her fingers through Aurora's wet, warm folds, pulling another long, husky moan out of Aurora. "Dripping wet. You actually enjoy this, you little beast."

Aurora didn't have time to respond before another blow hit her bottom, making her flinch and almost yell out before she could stop herself, biting her lip hard. It was embarrassing and humiliating, yet in some ways it was safe, even comforting. Mostly, though, it was just infuriatingly arousing, making her stomach twist pleasurably with every slap.

When Maleficent stopped, Aurora's heart was beating at twice its normal speed and her breath came in short, shallow pants. She was sweaty all over, feeling hotter than she ever thought possible in the drafty old library. Her mind was a mess, reeling from the pain and the pleasure and completely taken aback by the sheer intensity of the moment. A low, pleased moan escaped her lips as Maleficent gently caressed her bare bottom, soothing the tortured skin.

"You have learned your lesson now," Maleficent mused, "haven't you?"

"Yes," Aurora breathed, her heartbeat slowing down a little from the gentle treatment. "Thank you, Ma'am." After a nudge from Maleficent, she got to her feet and leaned against the table, her legs too shaky to be trusted.

Giving her a scrutinizing look, Maleficent let out a huff of disapproval. "I can hardly let you leave like this, can I? Panting and sweating like some kind of animal in heat." She shook her head and stood. "This used to be a respectable establishment."

 _It stopped being that after you had your fingers inside me in the history section._ The words were on Aurora's tongue but she wisely held back, biting her lip and waiting for Maleficent to continue. She just hoped her legs wouldn't give out first.

"But since I obviously can't trust you to take care of anything like this in a discreet fashion, I suppose I will have to deal with it myself," Maleficent huffed.

Aurora licked her lips, grinding her thighs together in anticipation. "Please, Ma'am," she whimpered. She hadn't felt this aroused in... well, she wasn't sure if she ever had. The calm, flawless Maleficent in front of her, the humiliation and the pain, the incredible heat between her legs, it all melded together to make her whole body thrum with lust.

"Needy little Beastie," Maleficent muttered, pulling Aurora's thighs apart and stepping in between them. Almost effortlessly, she lifted Aurora up on the table, a devilish smirk flashing over her lips when Aurora yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry, dear. A bit sore?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she breathed, squirming on the table, unable to figure out if she wanted to feel less or more of the pain. Being so close to her lover but not getting any relief was driving Aurora crazy, and the burning skin on her bottom was only making things worse, fueling her need. She pulled her arms around Maleficent's neck, tugging on her with a wanton whine.

Maleficent chuckled and bent her head, leaning down and capturing Aurora's lips in a demanding kiss just as she snaked a hand down under Aurora's skirt. Fingers rubbed the heated flesh, smearing the wetness before dipping inside, eliciting a strangled moan from Aurora. Maleficent wasn't gentle or slow, knowing that her lover needed a quick, hard release.

With a gasp, Aurora pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back. "Faster," she whispered, panting hard. It felt so good – Maleficent inside her, Maleficent holding her, _Maleficent_ – but she needed _more_.

Chuckling again, Maleficent acquiesced. "Little beast," she muttered affectionately just as Aurora came. She didn't slow down until Aurora had stopped writhing and shivering, dragging out her release as long as possible.

Finally, Aurora slumped against Maleficent with a pleased sigh. After a little while, she managed to tilt her head back, giving Maleficent a tired but satisfied smile. "You look pretty in glasses," she mumbled.

An eyebrow rose. "That's the first thing that comes to mind?"

Aurora just hummed noncommittally and snuggled up to Maleficent, blushing slightly as a twinge of pain reminded her of what they had been doing just moments earlier. "We should do this again, too."

"I see," Maleficent huffed even as she slowly threaded her fingers through Aurora's soft hair. "I suppose I wouldn't be entirely against it."


End file.
